Painted toenails, frozen peas and bathroom tickles
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Not really sure how to explain as I'm crap at summaries. Basically missing Rita and Iain fluff, from 12/03/16 episode. Thanks to @flashingbluelight and @amy8d on tumblr for the inspiration! All rights to the BBC, i just own the story!
**Painted toe nails, frozen peas and bathroom tickles**

 **This is a Riain one shot from last nights episode (12/03/16) Where Rita treats Iain and looks after him after his** **injury.**

 **Inspired by amy8d and flashingbluelight on tumblr. Thanks guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rita looked down at the man who lay on her couch. His eyes closed head half buried under a cushion and his mouth slightly open. She smiled.

She looked down to her lap and her smile just grew bigger, Iain's bright pink coloured toe nails really stood out against her black leggings.

 **\- 4 hours earlier -**

Rita made her way into cubicles, she had just had to sort out Loftys leave and resignation, as much as she had tried Lofty was adamant he wasn't returning.

She looked up at the patient list reading them off.

Maggie Thomas, cubicle 1  
Gregory Francis, cubicle 2  
Iain Dean, cubicle 3  
Jessica...

Wait what? Iain.  
Without a seconds more hesitation she grabbed his file from the desk and pulled the curtains back to find Iain sat on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown and all.

She looked around and saw the new paramedic sat to one side of him and Charlie taking care of his ankle.

Iain looked up and saw her. His face going red. He didn't know if Rita would be mad at him for hurting himself or if she was worried about him, he couldn't read her face.

Rita was stood there.

"Um, I'll take over from here Charlie, Dylan needs you in resus." Rite mumbled trying to think up a reasonable excuse.

"Oh right, ok." Charlie said, putting down the ice pack he was just about to wrap around Iain's ankle and heading off to the staff room knowing Dylan's shift had already finished, a knowing smile on his face.

"What have you done?" Rita asked her voice soft, and full of concern for him, she'd forgotten about Jez for a moment.

"It's a long story. But Rita, this is Jez. It's his first shift." Iain told her, still trying to keep up the appearances they'd set about.

"Oh hi, what did you do to him?" Rita asked.

"Ah, well. It's a long story but this guys getting a little old for playing footie don't you think!" Jez laughed.

"Oi! How many times? 32 is not old!" Iain said.

"Hmmm, I don't know, you are quite old Iain!" Rita joked.

"Oh not you as well!" Iain sighed.

"Jez, why don't you go get yourself cup of tea?" Rita suggested, wanting to make sure Iain really was ok, without prying eyes.

"Ah yeah, you gonna be alright with this one?" Jez asked, his eyes flicking to Rita as he spoke.

"Haha, I'll survive." Iain told him, grateful for some privacy.

"Alright mate, just yell if you can't handle it old man." Jez laughed as he wandered off to try and find the coffee shop.

"So I'm old am I?" Iain asked her, once they were alone.

"Yeah, but I quite like an older man." Rita told him as she pressed the ice pack into his ankle, receiving a slight gasp from Iain.

"Oi, I'm not much older than you!" Iain smiled.

"Mmm, what did you do?" Rita asked.

"Ah well Cal stole the ambo with our mobiles and radios, so we've had to walk for a few miles, nearly got run over so dived into a ditch and twisted my ankle." Iain explain casually.

Rita just looked at him. She removed her hands from the ice pack and placed them to his face, pulling his head towards her she pressed sir lips together. Their kiss was deepened by Iain and the pair broke apart, giggling and gaspin for air.

"Your hands are like ice blocks!" Iain told her taking them in his own to warm up.

"Cal stole an ambulance?" Rita asked, laughing and smiling.

"Like I said, long story." Iain smiled as he captured her lips once again.

 **\- Discharged -**

Lily came into discharge Iain and found him lying on the bed, ice pack half abandoned and Ritas hand intertwined with his own.

"Ah Lily." Rita exclaimed as she removed her hand from Iain's. The pairs faces reddening.

"Yes, Iain. You can go home, but you can't drive for a few days so no work." Lily told him signing the forms, handing them to Rita to process and walking off leaving the pair alone again.

"Come on you, you're in luck. My shifts just finished so I can give you a lift home." Rita smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Iain smiled as he went to stand.

"Hey, no walking on that. Let me help." Rita told him making her way over to help.

"If I can't stand or walk your gonna have to help me get dressed..." Iain told her, with a wink.

"I'm sure I can manage, I mean it's my job to help my patients." Rita told him as she got his clothes ready and untied the back of his hospital gown, it falling around his waist, just covering enough so that if anyone walked in they wouldn't see anything.

 **\- Pub -**

Iain and Rita headed over to the pub to say goodbye to Lofty. After hugs and a huge send off the ed team dispersed or went back inside. Rita and Iain the final pair to be left out in the cold.

"Just us." Iain said.

"Just us." Rita replied as she leant into the man who was supporting himself on a window ledge, for once she was taller than him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, stopping before it could get to heated.

"Come on, let's get you home." Rita smiled, the disappointment evident on Iain's face.

Rita helped Iain out to her car, his body leaning on her small frame making them move very slowly.

"You're driving." Iain stated.

"Yes Iain, did you not hear Lily? Don't worry I have had a drink." Rita laughed as she fumbled for her keys.

"You've never driven us before."

"Well only special people get to ride in my car." Rita told him as she set herself up.

"Well I am special." Iain told her.

"I know." She smiled as hey set off.

 **\- Rita's -**

Rita drove them back to her flat.

"Unless I've moved, we're not at mine..." Iain smiled, looking around.

"Well, I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself after today could I? And besides, your flat doesn't have a lift and you can't manage the stairs." Rita smiled as they made their way into her apartment. Iain still leaning on her for support.

In the lift their lips locked, Rita pressing Iain's body up against the sides, her hands entangled in his short hair. Iain's hand on her waist pulling her in.

The lift reached her floor and they reluctantly broke apart. Iain hobbling into the flat and laying himself down on the sofa in the flat he had become familiar with.

"Take away?" Rita asked, she didn't feel up to cooking this evening.

"Pizza?"

"Pepperoni?"

"Delicious!" Iain smiled.

 **\- Peas -**

Rita ordered the pizza as iain settled himself on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" Iain called out to her.

"You choose." She replied, going to the freezer.

"How does 24hrs in A&E sound?

"Iain do you even understand the irony of doing a 12 hour shift then coming home to watch 12 of these back to back now pass me the fucking remote before I throw a full bedpan at your head." Rita smiled, as Iain chuckled and put on the series of friends she'd recorded.

Rita could hear the start of playing as she made her way into her lounge.

"Now Mr Dean, are you going to do what the nurse tells you?" Rita smiled, brandishing a pack of frozen peas in her hand.

"Well, I do like the nurse, a lot, and I don't want piss all over me, so I guess that's a yes..." Iain smiled.

"Right then put your foot here, and I'll be back in a moment." Rita smiled as she placed a cushion on the sofa and Iain's ankle peas in tow came following.

The doorbell went and it was the pizza.

 **\- Painted toenails -**

At some point during evening, after eating the pizza and having a beer Iain had fallen asleep and Rita had decided to paint her fingernails pink.

Iain's feet had somehow made their way onto her lap and she was trapped as he snored slightly, his head half buried beneath the cushion and the peas melted and discarded on the floor.

She smirks to herself, a sudden glint to her eyes as an idea sprang into her head.

She unscrewed the cap to the pink nail varnish and started to paint his toenails, holding her breath that his feet weren't ticklish.

 **\- Snuggles -**

She had done it, Iain's toes were now successfully painted bright pink, he hadn't even moved a muscle.

Giggling to herself as she thought about his reaction in the morning.

As the final episode of friends came to an end she turned the tv off and snuggled down next to Iain on the sofa.

 **\- Tickles -**

Iain woke and found himself in an uncomfortable position the next morning, Rita wrapped around his legs and his head hidden under a cushion in Rita's sofa.

He tried to move but didn't want to wake Rita up, carefully managing to wriggle out from her, desperate for the loo, he started to walk towards the bathroom as quietly as possible, forgetting about his ankle. He came crashing down on top of the coffee table and screamed as he fell.

"What!" Rita woke up sharply.

Iain saw the bag of discarded peas next to the sofa and remembering what happened yesterday.

"Sorry," Iain mouthed, "I forgot..."

Rita smiled, as Iain pulled a sad face, how could she be angry?

"Come on, I'll help you." Rita smiled pulling Iain up off the floor.

She left him in the bathroom to go and make some coffee but returned shortly after when she heard him shout for her.

"Rita!" Iain yelled as he looked down at his toes after washing his hands.

"What? Do you need help standing or something?" Rita asked entering the bathroom.

Iain just stared at her, his eyes flickering down towards his toes as she remembered what she'd done the night before.

"Oh," she smiled,

"What do you mean oh? Why are my toenails pink?" Iain asked, his face unreadable, a mix of confusion and laughter.

"Well, I was bored..." Rita tried to explain as Iain hobbled closer to her.

"Bored?"

"Yes."

"You were bored so you painted my toenails pink?" Iain said, he was standing right in front of her now.

"Yes." Rita smiled meekly.

"Well, I think we may need to sort out something..." Iain smiled.

"Iain no, please no!" Rita squealed as he backed her up against the door.

"Oh yes Rita, it's only fair!" Iain smiled as he punched her under her chin.

"Iain!" Rita laughed as Iain continued to tickle her, he knew exactly where to touch and kiss to make Rita scream with laughter, and he did.

The pair ended up a giggling mess on the floor as the coffee machine beeped telling them it was done.

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for all the ideas flashingbluelight/Totti10**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
